


We're Gonna Leave Here Happily

by Inrainbowz



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki to the rescue, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), Uzumaki Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/Inrainbowz
Summary: “That wasn’t part of the plan at all!” Yugito exclaimed, and despite her cool and collected exterior, her eyes were ablaze with fury. In these moments Yahiko didn’t feel much of a leader at all.But he still was.“I know, okay? Things got a bit… out of hand.”"Out of hand" meaning they had gone to Konoha for a diplomatic meeting, and they had left with Konoha's jinchuuriki hidden in Nagato's coat.





	We're Gonna Leave Here Happily

**Author's Note:**

> [From an ask on tumblr :](https://inrainprose.tumblr.com/post/187902030664/i-wish-you-would-write-a-fic-where-orphan)  
_I wish you would write a fic where... Orphan Naruto gets to meet Nagato and Karin and finds out they’re from the same clan so because they have no more family they build a familial bond with each other. Basically an AU where Yahiko was never killed and the Akatsuki remained a peaceful organization lol_
> 
> Took is and ran away with it haha, I hope you'll like it. I've never written any of these characters before... Also why is Yugito here? Because I like her that's why.
> 
> Title is from Lil Nax X "Family", seemed appropriate, and I love that song. Enjoy!

“That wasn’t part of the plan at all!” Yugito exclaimed, and despite her cool and collected exterior, her eyes were ablaze with fury. In these moments Yahiko didn’t feel much of a leader at all.

But he still was.

“I know, okay? Things got a bit… out of hand.”

“Out of hand? _Out of hand_?”

“Yugito!”

Startled, they turned to Nagato sitting in a corner of the room. Yahiko could count on one hand the number of time he had heard his friend raise his voice like this, especially against Yugito.

“You’re scaring him,” he said simply, voice soft, face betraying nothing. He had been focusing on his young charge still bundled up in his arms, but he was also paying close attention to the conversation.

Konan rested a light hand on Yugito’s shoulder, and the woman’s anger melted away as she breathed deeply, making an effort to school her feature, if only for appearance’s sake. Yahiko couldn’t reproach her for her anger – she was just worried, and rightly so. The situation_ had_ gone out of hand indeed.

“It’s done now,” he said, placating. “We just have to run with it.”

Quite literally – they had run their fair share in the last few days, covering the distance from Konoha to their main headquarter in record time. Especially counting their newest – and smallest yet – addition to the group.

There was no going back anyway. Just the way Nagato was clutching at the tiny boy, it was clear that turning back was not an option. Nagato was quiet, and he seldom voiced his opinion, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have one. And on that matter Yahiko suspected that it was quite a strong one too.

“What is it?” Nagato murmured, oblivious to any others when the kid stirred in his arms. A mop of bright blonde hair peeked from the blanket he was bundled in.

“I don’t wanna cause trouble,” came the tiny, tiny voice. Yahiko’s heart broke a little.

“You’re not,” Nagato assured, and it wasn’t true, it _was_ causing them troubles big time, but it also didn’t matter.

“I shouldn’t have yelled,” Yugito admitted. “I’m sorry. You’re not at fault, Naruto.”

Hearing his name made the boy come out of his hiding spot for good to cast curious looks at the people gathered around him with his big, shining blue eyes. What a strange bunch they had to be in a child’s eyes, with their matching coats and weird eyes and all kind of facial features and hair. Naruto had never left Konoha, and hadn’t seen even much of that, so it had to be quite the novelty.

He wasn’t scared though. He wasn’t worried, not even a little, and that was maybe the best and the worst about it. He hadn’t questioned it, when Nagato had told him they could take him away, if he wanted.

“Are you my long-lost brother? Have you come to rescue me?” he had asked.

It appeared that little Naruto dreamt of various family members or unrelated heroes appearing out of nowhere to sweep him away, give him a home and a life. In the end he had been right to hope.

“No. But I’m… I’m an Uzumaki, like you. We’re from the same clan.”

The _awe_ with which Naruto had whispered “clanmate”, something he had to have witnessed all around him in Konoha but could never experience for himself – Yahiko would remember it for the rest of his life.

“We’re cousins,” Nagato had said, decisive like he rarely was, natural shyness and clumsiness falling away in front of the boy’s desperation and loneliness. “We belong together.”

To think, they had gone to Konoha to be_ liked_.

Running away with their jinchuuriki had probably put quite the damper on that plan.

“So I can… Can I stay?” the boy asked, cautiously hopeful. And really, even hardass Yugito wouldn’t be able to say no to this voice and face. That boy was freaking adorable.

“You can. If you want to,” Nagato said, never one to impose anything.

“I want to!” Naruto exclaimed, springing up to his feet to perch on Nagato’s lap, grabbing a fistful of his cloud-patterned cloak to keep his balance as he stared, undisturbed, into Nagato’s swirling eyes. As if he needed to convince him somehow.

As if he was scared they would withdraw the offer.

Were Yahiko’s eyes getting a little damp or what.

They were interrupted by someone knocking on the open door. “Here she is,” Kyusuke said, ushering another kid inside, another rescue they just couldn’t bear to leave behind. She straightened her glasses, an unconscious reflex she had when she was nervous, and she always was a little around them, even if she had been living here for months.

“Come in, come in, Karin! We’d like you to meet someone,” Yahiko cheered, anxious to move this whole debacle to a happier note.

Nagato got up, setting Naruto down gently, even if the boy was reluctant to let him go. In the end Nagato had to kneel by his side and Naruto kept a hand tangled in the fabric of his cloak as the girl approached them.

"Who's that?" she asked. She was brash in her hesitance, never one to show weakness. She was nervous too though.

“’m Uzumaki Naruto,” the boy answered, not so shy either, in the end. “And who’s you?”

Karin’s eyes widened at the name and she couldn’t keep the frown in place when she looked at Nagato for confirmation, who nodded slowly, encouraging. Karin blushed, a tiny, pleased smile softening her stern demeanor, making her look more like the kid she actually was still.

“My name is Karin. Uzumaki Karin.”

And oh, wasn’t it a sight to behold, the look of recognition on Naruto’s face, and the smile that bloomed, full force, on his young face, bending the whiskers on his cheeks, blinding in its intensity.

“Like Nagato!” he exclaimed, as if maybe the girl wasn’t aware of that. She huffed.

“Duh, of course he is. We’re a clan after all.”

“We’re a clan,” Naruto whispered back in awe. “Me too?”

“Well, yeah,” Karin said, showing disaffection like it was no big deal, even if she was fighting a smile of her own.

It was hard not to answer to Naruto’s open delight.

He reached out to touch her hair, of all things. They were a fiery red, much brighter than Nagato’s, and the boy stared at the strands in his hand, fascinated. She let him, she who was so wary of physical contact. Most Uzumaki’s shared the hair color, and even if Naruto didn’t, maybe it stirred something inside of him.

Did he have any memory, however fleeting, of his mother? It was sadly doubtful giving the circumstances of his birth and her death, but still…

“Karin, do you think you could take Naruto to have a look around the place? You can show him his room – it will be the one just next to yours”, Yugito urged, gentle but firm. Karin got the message – for a girl so young, she was smart and quick to the uptake, and she could get a dismissal when she heard one.

“Yes ma'am.”

“You don’t have to call me…”

“Come now, Naruto! I’ll show you everything.”

She took Naruto’s hand – he let go of Nagato at last, and followed her, a little bewildered, out of the room.

Yugito waited for the door to close behind them to let out a long, heavy sigh.

“That wasn’t part of the plan,” she said again, leveled this time.

“You didn’t see how it was back there. How they treated him. We couldn’t just do nothing!” Yahiko exclaimed, defensive. He didn’t want to argue this with her.

“That’s not what I’m saying,” she shot back sternly. “It wasn’t part of the plan, but now it obviously is. We have to act accordingly.”

“It’s now two jinchuuriki in our ranks,” Konan said. “One who deserted on her own volition, and whose existence was kept on the down-low, is not the same as two, the second having been abducted from his village.”

“Come on, we didn’t _abduct_ him! He agreed!”

Konan stared Yahiko down with a steady glare, until he relented.

“Okay fine, I guess from an outside perspective we did abduct him a little.”

“So what now?” Yugito asked, and he knew it was her way of punishing him for that momentary lapse of judgment. For not saying anything, not stopping Nagato when he understood who the boy was, what life he had lead up until then, when he simply elected to snatch Konoha’s jinchuuriki from right under their nose, although they were supposed to be on a diplomatic visit to the village’s commandment. Konoha wasn’t the most openly hostile toward the Akatsuki, but that didn’t make them friendly either.

All of them shared that blind spot, though when it came to family and children. Naruto was barely five, and he lived on his own, and he didn’t have a single person in his life who cared about him. Just like Karin they had found slaving away in a Kumo outpost near the border of Ame, a child forgotten by the world.

But not by them. Never.

When Nagato had taken the child’s hand, it wasn’t as the Kyuubi’s host. It was as a lost member of his own clan, a child in need.

Who happened to be the Kyuubi’s host though. Because they were lucky like that.

“Jinchuuriki are instruments of war,” Nagato piped up, joining back the group. They all tensed up – they were, and it was something they had always wanted to address at one point or another.

“Kumo could spare you, Yugito, but Konoha is without their own now. It leaves them vulnerable. Since it’s our doing, it’s up to us to fix it, and we’re not… We’re not sending Naruto back.”

He paused, just to be sure that was in agreement. They all nodded – on that matter at least, they were on the same page.

“The system works if every village has their weapon…”

“Or if none of them do,” Yahiko concluded, following Nagato’s reasoning down to its quite obvious conclusion.

Of course. _Of course_. That was it.

“Are you serious about this?” Yugito asked, and it wasn’t with her usual accusing or scandalized tone, the one that said “are you freaking kidding me right now?”. At the end of the day, she was here because she shared their ideals and goals, because she believed it. And she also shared the plague of her fellow jinchuuriki, she too had hoped for this before, but she had probably resigned herself to how powerless they were in this situation.

Except they weren’t.

“We no longer fear annihilation as we once did,” Yahiko said. They had grown powerful in the last few years. No matter how displeased the hidden villages were with them, they could no longer afford to move against the Akatsuki on their own, and their grievances were too antithetic for them to form an alliance over the matter. “And if we do this indeed…”

“We never will have to,” Konan said, considering. It was a risky bet, deciding to hoard all that power. Except they didn’t plan on ever using it. The rest of the world couldn’t know that, but they did. And they would hold on to this.

“What do you think, Yugito?” Konan asked. More and more she deferred to the other woman, with whom she shared a kinship that almost made Yahiko jealous. Except how could he be mad at Konan finally managing to form a bond outside of their little trio? Even Nagato wasn’t quite as bad as she was on this. But Konan cared deeply about the other woman, and Yugito did too in turn. Yahiko got a little emotional over it sometimes.

Besides, if Naruto was of Nagato and Karin’s people, in some other way he was of Yugito’s too. They shared the same fate, suffered the same injustice. Them, and the seven others. She had to be on board for them to act on it. If she refused…

“I think…” she said with a sigh, like she was regretting her words already, “that Suna’s jinchuuriki is about Naruto’s age, and treated about as well by his village too.”

She looked long-suffering, but she smiled at Konan’s pleased expression. Konan liked it best when everyone agreed.

“It’s settled then!” Yahiko said cheerfully. “Operation Jinchuuriki Snatching is officially in motion.”

Yugito smacked him around the head, but still, he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> It feels good to write random one shots sometimes. Feel free to visit my tumblr and [ask for more!](https://inrainprose.tumblr.com/post/187879592929/i-wish-you-would-write-a-fic-where)


End file.
